Months Of the Missing
by Zolar-St0rm
Summary: i'm sorry guys but i'm going to can this story and totally start it over again, same plot, i read over it and hardly makes sense its bunched up


2 years had pass since the great 2nd titan-god war, I was 18 now, Percy too but I haven't seen since the middle of last year when he went with Poseidon and some other gods to prison Typhon in Mt St Helen and rebuild it.

I went into the arcade room Tyson had built a few months ago, it was amazing as big as two cabins with pinball machines, the sim virtual builder like the one in the lotus hotel (my favourite one by the way), virtual paintball, Clarisse's favourite because she always made it to the last level where she had to battle a drakon with a paintball helmet on, and Ultimate band hero with a HD wide screen TV planted in the room which showed the audience and there feeling towards the music the camper's played, it was quite cool I had to admit but obviously the Apollo ruled over it but when Thalia came to camp every few months with the hunters she would destroy the Apollo cabin's record every time by playing some pretty awesome green day music like 21 guns and boulevard of broken dreams which I didn't know about till Thalia told me about it and she even given me her iPod touch which was pretty awesome too.

I started to play so sim but I kept failing until I just gave up, I went up to half-blood hill to see the view, when I reached I heard someone call "hey wise girl miss me?" when I saw who the voice came from, everything went black.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_Hey wise girl miss me?" I started to cry, "Where did you go Percy? For months I've been for you to come back where did you go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried, suddenly I realised where I was, at the beach, Miami Beach, "I'm sorry Annabeth but I was training with the gods I had no choice if I left I would of gotten disintegrated by your mother, I'm really sorry but when you wake up I promise I'll make it all better Annabeth" with a heartbreaking tone in his voice, everything was a blur but when I started to see clearly again, he was gorgeous, it was Percy yea, but he had changed, jet black hair still but it was trimmed between a neat and messy side, his ocean green eyes was radiating a warm glow of kindness but powerful too with a wave of gentleness between them, he was amazingly handsome, taller than me by an inch, wearing a black silked shirt with streaks of dark ocean blue fangs on his shirt, with black silky black, wearing some black and white Chucks, gorgeous, he leaned to kiss me gently we were so close, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, I heard in the distance._

I woke up hitting my head on a some hard horns, "ow" I moaned, Grover one of my best friends, next to him stood a very handsome Percy, the same one in my dream but he had a sad smile on his face, Chiron was behind him he had a cheerful smile on him, "hey wise girl how was the coma?" Percy said with his sad expression into an arrogant smirk, "it was alright, how was your sleep with Typhon, nice honeymoon?" I replied coolly, "ha ha very funny" he said sarcastically, "thanks never knew you would be smart enough to understand a joke" I joked, but this time he just walked away silently, " that was not nice young one, you know worried he was about you when he found you" Chiron explained, "he didn't show it then did he?" I replied coolly, he was silent this time but gave me a_ that was unwise look_, "Chiron's right Annabeth lay off Percy, you know he loves you he just wanted a joke, but it was mean to talk about Typhon to him, Tyson was there too you know, he was almost killed luckily Poseidon pushed him out of the way before Typhon could slap him" Grover said quietly, "sorry" I quickly replied.

I got out of bed and told them I would look for Percy, I found him in the game room with a girl wearing gothic clothing with a sparkling crescent on her head, Thalia one of my best friends, he was playing Ultimate band hero, he had a hydro man playing the drums, I guess he must of learnt that trick from Poseidon while Thalia and him played the guitar, they were playing to Know Your Enemy by Green Day. He was destroying her record, they were both laughing and flirting together, in the pits of my stomach roar an angry beast, my head went fuzzy with rage I couldn't stay there anymore but I was so angry I just threw my celestial bronze knife at Percy forgetting that he had bathed in the River of Styx, it just reflected of his shoulder harmlessly but he still felt it, he turn around, "what the heck, Annabeth...????", I cursed in Greek, saying how stupid I was, " you're not an idiot Annabeth" he chuckled swiftly I just ran tears hurling from my eyes. I couldn't go back to the Athena cabin everyone would annoy me there, so I just ran to Poseidon's cabin, when I arrived there I just locked the door, I just sat there on Percy's bed crying while thinking about, how could he do this to me? I thought he loved me, I thought he would never leave my side or even flirt with my best friend, I guess I was wrong. _Knock, Knock, Knock _"Annabeth please let me in" Percy said in a soft tone, "get the hell away from that door now you jerk" I started to crying even harder, I didn't know why it came out but it just did. I'm betting that he was too stunned to even speak and finally leave me alone, "Annabeth please don't say things you'll regret" he just had to say it, I was really angry now, that no god could stand in my path right now, I got up and went to the door, opened it and was about to punch him in the face, but there was Percy trying to create a bronze horse out of some sea foam that had magically appeared out of nowhere, and some blue roses in his hand, "Percy" I spoke stunned, "Annabeth I thought you were more wise to only say more than one word" he joked "but these are for you", he handed me the blue roses. As we took off on blackjack instead of the bronze horse that Percy could not conjure up, I could already start to see the lake that leads to the ocean near the Fireworks Beach (on the Demigod file map), but the most magical moment happened after that when Percy kissed me under the stars of Hercules. As we landed back in front of Poseidon he invited me in, I accepted and followed him in the biggest mistake in my life.


End file.
